The Epic Story of PPTH
by Chessie13
Summary: WRITTEN BY MYNAMEMATTERSNOT
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: THE AUTHOUR OF THIS STORRY IS MYNAMEMATTERSNOT, SHE ASKED ME TO POST HER STORIES FOR HER SO REMEMBER ITS HER STORY NOT MINE!

My Author's Note: Hello Everybody! 8D!

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD nor its wonderful characters, nor anything to do with them.

Chapter 1

One day, in the middle of winter, there was an epic day of the attack of the angry mob.

Part One: It all started with the cloudy skies of Princeton, New Jersey. It was a normal day for House and his ducklings, but after work the narrator attack and made appear House's least favorite person: Twitter. Then the drama of this story began, as House cursed the narrator.

Part One Again: House decided to be sneaky and cunning as he took some candy from a little kid. He hid where he thought no one could find him. I, the narrator, was too smart for him. I made Twitter come by and see him. "Did you just steal candy from a kid?" Twitter asked. "Oh uh," thought House. Part One Again For The Third Time: All parents around the world heard of House's malevolent act and started chasing him. They came angrily and fast with Twitter in the lead. House would have to think of something fast before I, the narrator, have the parents force House into clinic duty. Da du duh.

Part One Again But I Think You Get The Idea: House then thought quick wittedly and said, "No Wilson stole the candy." So they ran at Wilson with torches.

Part Two! Just Kidding! We're Still On Part Uno: Just when the coast was clear or so he thought, House said to himself, "Ha those idiots! I stole the candy." The narrator, however, had given the angry mob super hearing. They heard his confession and went after him. House couldn't run since his leg was hurting. Nothing could stop that She Devil Narrator now.

The continuation: Guess What? We're Still On Part One!: House almost literally ran, but the crowd was faster than the old cripple and before I can continue the story for you I have a grand surprise...


	2. Part two

**Author: mynamemattersnot**

**Authors note: thanks to the people reading this really end authors note **

Part Two House came up with a brilliant idea with his sheer will power. He became part narrator and made everyone disappear. "How's that you moron of a narrator?" House said in a mocking voice. House couldn't escape me just yet, since I had half of the narrator's seat. I brought out two big black pit bulls that wouldn't disappear. Part Two Continued...

Part Two Continued...: In an instant, House fought back and he made his cripple factor disappear. Without any pain, he ran and eventually lost the crazy blood hungry pit bulls. Part Two Again As You Guessed It: Then, I, the narrator, made everyone House had some dislike to appear. There was Twitter, Volger, Big Love, Foreman, and Cuddy. He couldn't run this time because I, the narrator, had restored my full narration powers, made House a cripple again, and strapped him to a chair with unbreakable chains. What will House do to escape the tortures of clinic duty?

Part Two And Your Pain Will Never End: This was it! The narrator had won! It was about to happen, when House got very lucky. Something magical happened that could only happen in New Jersey. The characters of Jersey Shore appeared, whoever they are, but I, the narrator, know not their names. My hatred for Jersey Shore was so bad I sent House's enemies to chase after them

House might have still been stuck to the chair, but the dangers of clinic duty was over as far as he knew it. A tiger appeared by him and broke the unbreakable chains but little did House know it was me, the narrator, disguised as a wild tiger. I might have his enemies chasing the characters of Jersey Shore, but he couldn't stop my ultimate malevolency.

Part Two As Far As You Know: The readers then cursed the narrator for another part two, giving her away, and House unleashed his anger by calling her every insult in the book. So the narrator, which is me, put him in the Ripley's World Records for most insults said to one person. Then brought he hated nemesis, The Press. Du duh da, but I have an early birthday present for all you fantastical readers...

The Press wasn't nice and flashed his cameras into House's face till he went blind. Then a miracle for House happened again, and the Jersey Shore characters attacked Mr. Press. In an instant, I ate the characters of Jersey Shore, while Dr. House got away as fast as a blind cripple could. Author's

Note: I have no kind of ownership of Jersey Shore or its characters. Many thanks to Chessie13 who is posting this. Review please. 8D!


End file.
